


The Stable Mare

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Breeding Kingdom [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Birthday Sex, Consensual Sex, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Other, Size Kink, based off of a comic of a different couple on pixiv, dorte is tired of mares, eventual pregnancy, fanart to fanfic adaptation, marianne is sad and available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Dorte the Horse has his sights on one lovely mare. However, that mare is named Marianne von Edmund.
Relationships: Dorte the Horse/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Dorte the Horse
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Breeding Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Stable Mare

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that involve but not limited to: body inflation, inter-species mating/breeding/sex, pregnancy, excessive cum, horse cock, oral sex, and biting. Please read at your own digression. 
> 
> Marianne has just turned eighteen in this story. The inspiration for this story is roughly translated from a comic from pixiv and as such might contain some inconsistencies as I do not know how to translate the language that it was in. I just went by the drawings and wrote from there. I hope you all enjoy this. <3

The mares were starting to become a daily chore to breed and mate with him. The horse being involved in these activities wanted to breed and insert his cock & sperm into something new. This was a problem that Dorte needed to be solve but had to wait until a certain day in November or what the month was called, Wryvern Moon. Why was the reason that the horse needed to wait? It's not like Dorte knew about ages and maturity but he did listen to the humans talk about when a person became an adult and could do things no one else could. Especially the action of sex, or the human's own equivalent version of breeding and mating. Dorte had his eyes set on a certain human that came into the stables to see him on a daily basis but not until her eighteenth birthday did the horse plan to do anything remotely involving breeding or mating.

On that fateful day, the object of Dorte's newly founded affections, Marianne, once again met with the only one that could truly understand her. She was talking about how she hated the day that she was born and it would had been better if she wasn't born sometimes. Not having that type of talk, since Dorte wanted so badly to breed with Marianne, his eyes focused on the uniform dress that the human had on. It was now or never. Time to initial his dominance and mate with this newly self-appointed mare. The tricky part was removing all of the clothing in the way of starting the process. Reaching out with his head and latching onto a piece at the bottom of the uniform dress, Dorte pulled the back end of the clothing until it almost went over Marianne's head. A little started, Marianne turned her head around slightly and saw what Dorte was trying to do. She questioned in a small voice to Dorte about his implications and when the horse didn't let go of the clothing, Marianne smiled slightly. Marianne then reached to the clasps and other thing that held her uniform to her body and with Dorte still pulling the fabric as well, managed to get the whole thing off of young woman.

All that was left was her hi-cut underwear, white and dainty with a small bow near the waste-band. Marianne was halfway naked like the day she was born. A little heart icon popped near Marianne as she saw that Dorte was gazing intently at her breasts, even though she herself was cupping them with her hands to try to cover them up. To Dorte, that wouldn't do, as he felt the need to pay attention and stimulate those breasts somehow. Mares usually didn't have protruding breasts like Marianne but Dorte felt that those added more attraction points to Marianne because of them. The hardening nipples, the plump volume of skin, the shape. All those made Dorte want to breed and mate the woman before him even more. He wondered how they might taste and if he could bite them gently. One way to find out. Marianne patted Dorte on the bridge of his face as Dorte's head and snout started to come in contact with her breast area.

Dorte's mouth opened as it neared one of Marianne's nipples and showed it's teeth, ready to latch onto one of the inviting buds. Finally after a few moments Dorte reached the destination and bit down on one of Marianne's breasts. There was a little force applied but nothing to serious. Dorte used his tongue on the trapped nipple in his mouth and swirled it all around and sucked the rest of the breast, making all kinds of sinful sounds. Another heart icon popped up but this time it was from Dorte, as he got the goal that he wanted for now. Marianne also contributed to the sounds and hearts appearing by moaning and crying out in pleasure as Dorte continued to give special attention to that certain place of Marianne. Alternating between left and right breast, Dorte found out that he also loved the taste of Marianne's nipple and other parts of her chest area. Meanwhile, a certain organ of Dorte's was slowly coming out of it's sheath because of all of this.

Dorte continued to feast and draw out sounds from Marianne until the horse's cock completely freed itself from it's confinements. Twenty inches in size and really thick, the tip and a little bit of the shaft had some pink and black spots patterns adorning the cock. The rest of the cock was ebony in color and at the end, huge ball sacks had fit snugly underneath the underbelly of Dorte's body. Both sensing that it was time, they stopped the activity of stimulation Marianne's breasts and prepared for the next act. Taking Dorte with her, Marianne made way to another section of the stables where there was more greenery and away from most watchful eyes. It is there where her and Dorte had stopped. Grabbing a blanket, both parties laid on the ground on top of the accessory and just prepared themselves on what was about to happen next. Marianne laid herself on her stomach and propped her ass into the sky and arched her back into Dorte's view. It was time to strip the last layer of clothing from Marianne's body.

Dorte's face and snout came super close to backside of the waste-band and then the horse's teeth hooked a piece of the underwear, tugging the fabric skyward before pulling it away completely, revealing all the intimate parts of Marianne. She was finally naked as the day she was brought into the world. Dorte wasted no time in putting his face back to Marianne's backside and started to go to town licking Marianne's pussy like the horse hadn't had water in a long time. The stimulation to her nether regions caused Marianne to cry out in pleasure once again and have a little heart icon appear next to her. She could feel herself becoming wet as well as feeling a sensation in the pit of her stomach. Dorte kept licking and sucking Marianne's pussy, as well as gently nipping at her clitoris with his teeth. The ministrations allowed Marianne to release an orgasm and produce a bunch of cum that Dorte swallowed with greed. Dorte now even thought Marianne's cum tasted great as well as her skin. Yes, the horse was very invested in this new mare of his. Never a dull moment. The sounds and being responsive to Dorte's ministrations also curved Marianne into Dorte's favor.

Marianne twisted her body so she could look halfway towards Dorte and had yet another heart icon appear next to her. Just letting Dorte do what he wanted and herself being consenting was very beneficial for the woman being prepped to be bred. Now she was prepared to return the favor on what Dorte had just performed on her. Getting up so that only her knees, legs and feet were now on the blanket, Marianne reached over and placed the giant horse cock into her hands. Marianne felt the weight of the cock before moving her hands towards Dorte's ball sacks and gave them a squeeze. Another heart icon appeared next to her as she did this and then her right hand moved back to the area of the cock that the pink and black spots met the pure ebony part and also put her left index finger on the tip of the cock. She then gave a small kiss to the pink and black spots area of Dorte's cock before turning so she could face the tip, preparing to intake the organ in front of her.

Marianne gripped the cock where the pattern was and then stuck out her tongue, having both tips touch each other. As soon as the woman came in contact with the organ from the horse, she thought that Dorte tasted great, just like how she had tasted great to him, not like that she knew that. She then fingered herself as she went to take in a little bit of Dorte's massive cock. More and more got shoved into her mouth and throat as she swirled her tongue around the cock as best as she could had done so, given that there was so much of Dorte to let in her mouth. Small ropes of precum squirted from the horse as Marianne withdrew her mouth and then a thin line of body fluids and saliva appeared, connecting the cock and one of Marianne's many holes. More dirty sounds were added because of these actions and Marianne stopped fingering herself to allow something else to enter her. She finally stood up completely and had another little heart icon appear.

Dorte, now turned around and facing Marianne, wondered what his cum and her saliva would taste like. He promptly neared his face towards hers and stared at her mouth, his tongue already salivating. Marianne wrapped her hands around parts of his face as it neared towards her and the two shared a dirty kiss, their mouths and tongues connecting intimately. The two fought for dominance until Dorte won, his long tongue exploring everywhere in Marianne's own mouth. More sounds came out as Dorte still had his tongue in his mare's throat and warm crevice that was her mouth. Dorte also concluded while he didn't like tasting his own cum, it made it less painful to taste it when it was mixed with Marianne's saliva. Anything that was produced by his new mare tasted wonderful. As this was happening, cum leaked out of Marianne's pussy. It was almost time for the breeding.

Marianne went over to a tree, propping herself in a bending over position and spread her legs wide, getting ready in what was bound to happen. As she gripped the tree on both sides, her pussy was out in the open and leaking small traces of cum. Her area was sopping wet and wouldn't be as painful if she wasn't this way. Dorte went over to Marianne as put his front legs over Marianne's upper back so that he would be towering over her body with his. His cock rested snugly in between Marianne's asscheeks and both could feel the sensation as it felt so good and they weren't even in each other yet. Dorte's breathing was loud in Marianne's ear as they continued to be like this and the action was really turning both parties on. Just a little more and the breeding would begin. This is the final choice of no returning back for the two lovers. Sure, this was purely breeding standpoint in the beginning but both parties were falling deeply in love. A bond was forming that they could not break.

After a few more moments, a small tip of Dorte's cock could be felt by Marianne's entrance. This was it. They were finally going to breed. Yet another heart icon appears near Marianne as the horse shoves it's cock into her little by little mixed in with a small slight of pain. Things are tearing and rearranging in Marianne as Dorte keeps puttng his cock into her. Halfway in, the stomach area of Marianne starts to bulge and take shape to give way to the massive organ currently lodged snuggly into her pussy. One of her hands goes down to her stomach to find out that the shape is exactly the same shape as Dorte's cock and then goes back to gripping the tree with the other hand. When all of this is happening, a flutter of heart icons surround Marianne as she is filled to the brim full of Dorte's cock. Sounds of their sex and moans of pleasure from Marianne float around in the space as the cock keeps going into Marianne. Thrusting in and out to loosen the still hard to sheath in fully pussy of Marianne, Dorte keeps his pace into her as brisk and forceful as he can. He has come this far and he's going to breed Marianne the right way. She even agreed to this so there was no going back. Finally after one more final push, Dorte was finally in Marianne one hundred percent or as they say, balls deep and Marianne sported a larger bulge of her lover's cock at her stomach area. Reaching the peak of pleasure, Dorte let his floodgates loose and unloaded all of his pent up horse cum into Marianne's waiting pussy.

Marianne's grip on the tree slackened as she felt boneless when Dorte had filled her up with his cum. Some of the sperm did make it's way to Marianne's eggs as the sheer volume of cum was so massive, it had gone into the ovaries as well as leaking out of her body. The cell that was fertilized started to multiple, signalling that the breeding was a success. Still lodged into Marianne, Dorte moved his face so it was directly near Marianne's own and they started to intimately kiss again, with the same saliva trail now forming again. After awhile, Dorte's cock pulled out of Marianne and cum kept gushing out from the woman and didn't stop until five minutes later. After that, Marianne got up on shaky legs and stood up as cum kept coming out of her. She stopped walking until she got towards Dorte and hugged him real tight as another little heart icon appeared next to her. Cum was now shooting out of her pussy lips as she milked cum out of Dorte as she gripped the cock in her hands once again and the fluids rushed into the ground. Marianne then squatted down and shot a stream of cum onto the already growing pile on the floor, the evidence of their round pooling together. There's another little heart icon coming from Marianne as she smiles really big and gently rubs Dorte's snort affectionately.

Marianne then gets dressed again, starting with her underwear and then her uniform and Dorte makes his cock go back into his sheath. The woman then gets on top of Dorte and rides back to the stables, not knowing about the reason why Dorte wanted to have sex with her this day. She just considered it as a birth day present. The best one she's ever had as someone cared about her and wanted her around. Any reason at all was good enough for her. Dorte on the other hand knew that this was the right choice and how he wasn't even bored or could ever get bored with his new mare and was actually excited about what their child was going to be like. He just had to wait nine months or a few more than that to find out but it was worth the wait. In the meantime, he was trying to figure out when he could do this with Marianne again. Well, tomorrow is a new day and opportunities await.

CH. 1. END.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Dorte the Horse/Marianne von Edmund so much and thought I should contribute.~~~~~ So how was it? I really hoped you all enjoyed the story. ~~ Next chapter will be details about her having the fawn/ horse child. And if you would like to see another story like this, please let me know and I might write it for you.~~


End file.
